Simpsons Musical Maddess of a Madman
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Bart ends up in the hostipal and so does Bob's brother, Bob says he's reformed but Bart doesn't beleive him and tries everything to put his enemy back in jail. Warning songfic Review


Warning songfic in coming up chapters.

Disclaimer:The Simpson's belong to Matt Groaning.

Now for the Opening Sequence of fun.

**_"The Simpson's."_**

**_Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. The wonderful town of Springfield slowly _****_came into view. The whole town could be seen and the main focus was on the Elementary school. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. Inside the school showed a classroom containing one Bart Simpson who appeared to be writing on the blackboard. "I am not free to force Milhouse to eat dead Lizards." Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. The school bell rang and the lad stopped writing and left the school, riding on his skateboard._**

**_Not far away Homer was sleeping in his sector, when a siren went off and he quickly fled the area. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. Unknown to him the siren was signalling that a fire was quickly assuming the area._**

**_At a grocery store Marge was reading a magazine titled "Babies for Sale." Maggie was scanned on the register pricing around four hundred dollars. Marge blinked as she placed the magazine town and smiled grabbing Maggie. She placed her in the cart and walked off. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. _**

**_Lisa was in an after school music class and started playing Yankee Doodle, then ran out of the classroom. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. _**

**_Bart was gliding down the sidewalk, jumping over a hydrant, ducking under a knife wielding maniac, and going under Wiggum, causing him to fall down dropping an ice cream. _**

**_Maggie was driving the car, making sharp turns and crashing into a tree. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. _**

**_Homer was driving in his car when a UFO abducted him. Lisa was pedaling her bike home and blue jays were flying with her. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. _**

**_Bart skateboarded into the driveway area of his house, and ran inside. Marge walked in holding Maggie, and Homer was teleported onto the couch, the aliens didn't want him. Lisa ran inside and sat with her family. As soon as the Simpson family was happily rested..They exploded into chunks of cheese. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun._**

Chapter 1 Buritto

Bart was watching Itchy and Scratchy while eating a Homer made burrito. Itchy was running for president with Scratchy. At the debate both candaites pin-pointed good issues. "The children aren't free enough. They need to be able to do whatever they want," Itchy said and a million mouse children cheers went off.

"Ahh, how right you are Itchy," Bart said biting into his burrito.

"But, if you allow too much freedom, they'll be out of control," Scratchy tried to reason.

"How right you are Scratchy," Lisa sat next to Bart eating a Marge made cupcake. Bart rolled his eyes at Lisa's remark and kept on watching his beloved show not fully aware of the dangers his stomach in. Little microscopic creatures were swimming up his stomach which made it gurgle and slosh.

Itchy started thinking and he snapped his fingers, snickering. "Scratchy, how would you have the kids treated?"

"Hm, fairly only with more strict rules," he answered and a bunch of Mouse kids threw knives at him. Half of them ran on the stage and stabbed him to death, then wrote with blood, "Freedom for All."

Bart and Lisa started laughing at their cruel animal show when Homer walked in.

"Bart! Did you eat my burrito?" Homer asked, holding back his anger.

Bart took a look at the burrito and threw it at Lisa, "Nope, you have the wrong man."

"Oh, Lisa, why did you steal my burrito? I thought you were um..one of those stupid virgin type people," Homer said with a pout.

Lisa rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity, "That's vegan dad and Bart ate your burrito."

"What!? I made that with my own two hands!" The fat man stared at his dirty, disease, food ridden hands and growled,"And you ate it! Grrr." Homer glared angrily at Bart, hands reaching for the throat.

Bart eyes lowered in worry as he did not want to be strangled, "Now, Homer, calm down..Wait! You made it?" That filled the young boy with more worry, nothing worse knowing that an idiot made what you ate, especially if that idiot's name was Homer. He started groaning, "Oh..I think I'm going to be sick..Ooh." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his skin paled, and he fell down, looking dead.

Homer screamed, "Oh no! I've killed him! Lisa! Tell your mother that..."

"Tell me what Homer?" Marge asked walking over holding a sleeping Maggie.

"Uh..uh..Well. The dog killed Bart!" Homer said pointing to the innocent hound. Santa's Little Helper walked over to his owner and just licked his hand, and Homer screamed again. The dog walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hrmm, Oh dear! We have to take my poor baby to the hostipal," Marge frowned in concern of her 'poor' boy.

"But Marge!" Homer groaned. "We can't affoard that. Can't we just let him die?" For that remark Marge glared at Homer who chuckled nervously, "I mean..Don't worry honey, money doesn't matter as long as it's for the good of our kids." he patted Lisa's head.

"Good, I'm calling the ambualance," Marge went into the kitchen and dialed. "Hello, this is Marge Simpson. My son needs help please get her quickly. What do you mean you can't? Their all over at the Springfield penetenrty? But this is important! Hello?" Marge sighed and hung up the phone.

Lisa didn't quite understand how someone even as stupid as her dad could make such yummy snack, dangerous. "Dad, what did you put on that burrito?"

Homer rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm, meat, beans, cheese, letteuce, shrimp, dirt, worms.."

"Worms?" Lisa looked disgusted. "Shrimp! Dad Bart's allergic to shrimp!"

Review!


End file.
